


There Goes the Sun

by judas_isnt_col



Series: Kylo and his totally not gf but ugh sort of gf: adventures [1]
Category: Teletubbies (TV), starwars
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other, Suicide mentions, The sun baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_isnt_col/pseuds/judas_isnt_col
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, and his totally not gf but ugh sort of gf, Ebony D'arkness Dementia Raven Way, embark on a quest to defeat Kylo's greatest enemy: the Teletubby Sun. Rey and her new bestie, Gerard Way, hunt him down to stop him. Anakin and Obi-Wan are ghosts and can't do shit, they don't further the plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathrikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/gifts), [SpiritBloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritBloom/gifts).



The day is cold and bitter which makes Kylo feel happy because he knows all the preps and posers are probably getting for real depressed about it, but a TRUE emo enjoys bad weather. 

He can't stay happy for long though because that would make him feel... Preppy™. 

Instead he just continues his plan, he has to go through with this plan, otherwise he will never get the chance again. 

That is until he hears a familiar voice. 

"Ugh, Kylo, there were so many preps outside I almost wanted to live."

This is is girlfriend - sort of.

Her name is Ebony D'arkness Dementia Raven Way. 

It's a hard relationship because emos and goths are two different species and aren't supposed to date together. 

Also because she's a vampire and she likes to drink his blood a lot which he isn't so sure about. 

Kylo frowns, which is a smile in emo. 

"Oh hey Ebony."

Kylo says depretzeldly. 

They aren't technically dating but Kylo burns her some MCR mixtapes sometimes and she wears his sweaters so it's like the same thing. 

"What in Father Satan's name is that?"

Ebony is pointing her black painted finger nail at the plan Kylo is working on. 

"We're going to take down my old enemy."

"Do you mean your virginity?"

Kylo tries not to cry. 

She is always so mean to him. 

"No I mean. The sun from the Teletubbies. Let's go now."

Kylo reaches for his Nightmare Before Christmas backpack and shoves some black clothing in it. 

He sees Ebony do the same with her leather back pack but she only packs razor blades and some blood she stole from the blood bank place. 

Kylo sighs.

He grabs his lightsaber and Ebony puts her wand in her bra and then grabs her gun. 

That's the gun Voldemort gave her. 

Kylo feels jealous. 

"Ugh Ebony maybe we could like hold hands or something on the way."

He says, looking hopeful at her. 

"Goffik people don't hold hands Kylo."

She hisses and rolls her eyes. 

They walk under a black umbrella that Kylo holds over them so Ebony doesn't burn alive. 

"If we hold hands we'll look aesthetic because people will see our scars."

He says because he knows how Ebony loves the aesthetic. 

She growls and then pushes up her sleeve and grabs his and and they start their journey. 

 

\---------666----------

Rey is being fucking awesome and she's snooping. 

She knows Kylo and Enoby are probably up to no good because they never are. 

Kylo seems to have dropped something on his way out. 

Rey gasps. 

It's a scrap of paper from the plan it says "to kill the Sun". 

She can't believe it. 

She uses the Force to try and summon some help and a gigantic crater opens up from the earth. 

Out of it emerges a figure and a song with heavy bass is playing. 

It's Gerard Way! 

" Oh man thank Han you're here!"

Rey exclaims and Gerard way does that weird ass hair flippy thing. 

"No way I wouldn't show up man, I smelled some emo drama."

Rey is confused but she'll take help where she can get it after all she is only so good with the force. 

"Okay well let's follow them!"

"Who are they exactly?"

"Kylo Ren, my nemisissy, and Enoby D'arkness Dementia Raven Way who's sort of his girlfriend but not really."

"Okie dokie."

Rey packs for the journey. 

She brings as many rations as she can and other practical things. 

Also her lightsaber. 

Gerard just brings a lot of skinny jeans and some eyeliner and says he's good with just that. 

Gerard and Rey stealthily follow Kylo ane Enoby and make jokes at them. 

Gerard tells Rey all about how Enoby is giving emos a bad name she must be stopped. 

Rey secretly thinks that Gerard should be stopped too but she doesn't really say anything to him about it. 

That would be rude after all. 

\--------uwu--------

Anakin floats behind Rey and is complaining. 

"She's using my lightsaber Obi-Wan."

He whines. 

Obi-Wan would smack him if they weren't dead but they are so he doesn't. 

"I am sure that if she can manage to hit anything with it she'll be better than you Ani."

Obi-Wan jokes but he also means it a little bit. 

Anakin doesn't seem to realize this. 

"I can't believe my grandbaby wants to kill the sun Obi-Wan how messed up is that? And who's that girl he's with?"

Obi-Wan just shrugs because he doesn't care and he wants Anakin to shut up. 

Anakin does not shut up he just starts complaining about Rey having the lightsaber again. 

 

To be continued...........


End file.
